1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of interior lighting fixtures and in particular relates to housings or fixtures for use with compact high intensity light sources.
2. State of the Prior Art
The current trend in interior lighting is away from the decades old, relatively bulky light bulbs using tungsten filaments in vacuum to more compact and efficient, brighter halogen light sources. The new halogen lamp bulbs are quite small in comparison and are suitable for use with small reflectors which greatly assist in directing the emitted light in a useful manner so that the most effective use can be made of the available light output. The high intensity halogen light sources are widely available in a series of standard sizes, configurations and power handling capabilities. A continuing need exists for lamp housings and fixtures particularly adapted to these new light sources. The need is for compact, even miniature housings of simple construction and easy assembly consistent with safe and reliable operation, especially fixtures for track mounting. Quality track light type fixtures currently on the market are costly and a particular need exists for attractive, durable miniature tract light housings of lower cost.